


Done With

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: rarepair_shorts, Language, M/M, Rare Pairings, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Draco doesn't want to hear any more.





	Done With

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fennui (paperweight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperweight/gifts).



> A/N: Thanks xxDustnight88 for looking this over. Written for the Rare Pair Short's wishlists event - summer 2018. 
> 
> Prompt: breaking up & angst
> 
> Disclamer: JKR owns these characters, not me. Anything you recognise is not my own. No profit is being made from the posting of this work.

“I don’t think this is going to work out,” Ron said, his voice low and quiet.

The words sliced through Draco like a knife. He looked at Ron, hurt in his eyes. The statement had come as a shock. The two of them had met up for drinks, and when Ron had invited Draco upstairs, he had been expecting a fuck, not a break-up.

Ron let out a long sigh when Draco didn't say anything. He looked down at his feet - a sure sign that he was nervous. “Draco.”

“You want to break up?” Draco asked, his voice cold. His hands clenched into fists at his side.

“We were really together?” Ron countered. “We went out and we fucked a few times.”

“I introduced you to my parents,” Draco said. “I came to the Burrow for dinner.”

Ron reached up and ran his hands through his hair. “I… I just don’t think we should do this anymore.”

“Why?” Draco asked. “Did someone say something to you? What happened to make this change all of a sudden?”

“No, no one said anything to me,” Ron said, he looked at Draco, guilt on his face. “I… I just… I don’t know. I’m playing for the Canons this year.”

“I know,” Draco told him. The realisation hit. “You don’t want to be tied down.”

“That isn’t it,” Ron said quickly, but his expression gave the truth away.

“That’s fucking petty, Ron, and you know it,” Draco said angrily. 

“Draco, please,” Ron said. “I don’t want to fight with you.”

“No, you just want to end things so when you come into the spotlight as the Canon’s new player, you can fuck whoever you like.”

“Don’t put it like that,” Ron snapped angrily. “It’s not like that.”

“Yes, it is,” Draco shouted back. “You’re lying to me, just tell me the truth. It’s written all over your face.” With every word, Draco could feel his heart break more and more. 

“I’ll be busy with practice and games. I’ll be travelling a lot.”

“Those are just excuses,” Draco said. “If you wanted to make it work, you would. Fuck, your sister and best friend made it work.”

“I’ve made up my mind, Draco, we’re through.”

Draco shook his head. “You know what, Ron, fine. Fuck you, and I hope you enjoy fucking all those people who don’t give a shit about you… Not like I did.” Angrily, Draco turned and stormed from the upstairs room at the Leaky Cauldron. 

If Ron didn’t want to be with him, then fine. He wouldn’t waste another thought on that tosser who clearly only cared about himself. He’d be just fine on his own.

At least, that’s what Draco hoped.


End file.
